The words
by PhantasienFreiheit
Summary: 'He licked his lips and, even though he wanted to tell Brom that he loved him, he could not speak it. So instead, he would show him.' My first actual ManxMan love story. MorzanxBrom. rated T just to be safe.


**This is what I think happened between Morzan and Brom...well, the fangirl side of me does. Warning! BoyxBoy love. Slash! Morzan x Brom! **

**DISCLAIMER ; I don't own the Inheritance Cycle. If I did then Murtagh wouldn't be related to Morzan or Eragon, so that he could have hot sex with Eragon, and Eragon wouldn't be related to Brom so that Brom and Morzan could be in love!...I think that makes sense, no?**

**Read on, my pretties!**

The love that they shared was looked down upon, and those who did commit this "taboo" was always looked down upon, always shunned. Morzan had practically snarled at Oromis who had walked in on him and Brom who had shared a small kiss. The look on his face – no, the _disgust_ pierced him, made him feel dirty and sick. He pushed the smaller boy behind him and glared with all his might at his master. Oromis had sneered in a way that ripped Morzan's heart to shreds and made his eyes go red with fury. When he left, Morzan had almost demolished the entire room in which he slept in – and when the occasion called for it, when his lovely Brom would too.

But then he looked at Brom.

Little Brom.

So sweet, so innocent. He was the sun and he, Morzan, was the moon. Without him, without Brom was impossible and he could illuminate the night with moonbeam. He could not complete the sky.

He remembered a time when he was walking into the forest after his training - Zar'roc on his hip, a cut the size of a finger on his face, extending from his temple to his jaw. He scowled and gripped his ruby-red sword as he remembered how he had gotten injured. He had challenged Oromis, if only to keep his mouth shut about what he saw what transpired between him and his lover. The flashing eyes had made him go into a blind frenzy of fury and before he knew it, there was a cut on his face, he was on the forest ground and his _master_ was standing over him, victorious.

"_I will keep quiet, only because I do not want to tarnish Brom's name. You should know better than this, Morzan. You are sharp, intelligent, and incredibly handsome. You could have any elf-maiden in the world with your charm. So why do you choose to humiliate me with your...preference?"_

Oromis's voice echoed in his head, making him snarl like a cornered, wounded animal. Punching a nearby tree, he stomped passed the animals that froze upon hearing footsteps, and came into a clearing. He felt his chest tighten when he stared down at the all-too familiar clearing that was all lush green grass, and surrounded by tall, ancient tree's that kept _their_ relationship a secret. This was the place where he had first kissed Brom. Where he first loved him, where he had claimed Brom as his, made Brom scream with pleasure, made him scream his name.

"_Brom is a child, and he only loves who gives him attention. You are no different to him. So why bother loving another of your sex? Leave him alone, Morzan. For his sake. Leave Ellesmera by the end of the week. That is all the time you will need. If you are not gone by then, then I shall announce your..._relationship_ in Ellesmera and you shall watch as your lover, Brom, be humiliated and shunned from his friends, and all his good ties within the Elven court shall be cut off._

Sighing, Morzan moved to the middle of the clearing, freezing at the sight of an all-too familiar young man in the spot where he was going to sit. Silver hair gleamed as he sat down, the sun glittered against the horizon, streaks of sunlight streaming across the sky. He count faintly see his ruby dragon – Vaenr, and Brom's sapphire blue dragon – Saphira flying in the sky with unearthly grace. Both of the dragons had not turned their heads in disgust at their relationship. They did not sneer at their love. They loved and cherished eachother, and they, their dragons, had seen that. They approved. Somewhere, deep inside his heart, Morzan desperately wished that the elves could be as accepting as Vaenr and Saphira. He looked at the young man once again, rubbing his eyes, hissing when he touched his new scratch on his face. It stung badly, as expected of his _master_. He glared at the ground, remembering the look of disdain on his master Oromis's face when he spoke to him.

_Ah, ever the stubborn one. Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, that Brom would be better without you? He could have a family, something that you could never give him. Now get out of my presence. Remember, Morzan. You have a week. _

"Brom?" He whispered softly, his voice carrying in the wind. Almost instantly, he watched as Brom's blue eyes stared into his multi-coloured eyes. He felt his chest tighten when he saw the happiness, the adoration, the sheer _love_ in those lovely blue eyes that belonged to his lover.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you would come here. I was waiting for you." he said, his voice had taken on a playful edge, even when his eyes raked over his body, taking in his new scar on the left side of his face.

"Quiet you." Morzan muttered, walking up to him, sat behind Brom and pulled him against his chest. Brom squeaked and then laughed, his blue eyes twinkling, and full of life.

"So, who did you piss off to get such a nice scratch?" Brom asked, his voice trying to take on a lecturing tone, only for him to giggle, ultimately ruining whatever effect he tried to force upon his lover. Morzan, try as he might, smiled softly at his lover's actions.

"No one." Morzan lied. Though as soon as it left his mouth, Brom raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. Though there was the small smile on his lips.

"Same old Morzan. Always getting into trouble." Brom sighed, removing his glove, revealing his _gedwey ignasia_ and started to mutter words of healing.

He would never get tired of loving him, he thought as he stared at Brom who was on his knee's in front of him and was healing his new wound, mending the flesh and pulling the muscle back into place.

"There! All better." Brom said, placing his hands on his hips, victory glittering in his blue eyes. Morzan smiled at Brom, watching as his lover's cheeks became pink, and the tips of his ears were slowly becoming red. Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around his lovers waist, pulled him closer towards his body, sighing with pleasure as Brom's warmth seeped through his clothes and warmed his skin. Brom relaxed against him and shifted so that he was straddling his lover's laps, staring up at his lover. Even when he was Morzan's laps, he was still shorter than him! It was unfair! Where was his "supposed" growth-

"Brom." Morzan interrupted Brom's line of thought, staring deep into his eyes. Brom shifted under the intense stare. It wasn't as if he was scared of Morzan – oh no! It was quiet the opposite. He loved him more than life itself. He wanted to whisper it to the older rider in the ancient language, mainly because you could tell no lies. There was just...a small doubt in his heart. A small sliver.

"Morzan? What's the matter, love?" Brom whispered softly, leaning closer to Morzan, staring into the black and blue eyes. Morzan felt Brom lean closer, he could feel the warmth slowly become fire that sent his mind into a lust-filled frenzy. He had planned on telling his lover of his leaving Ellesmera. He truly had, but...now, it seemed as if he never could.

Lifting his hand and his shortened finger, he traced the smaller scars that marked his lovers naked body that now glistened with sweat in the moonlight. They had made love. So many times tonight. Morzan felt his chest tighten at the thought of never having this peace, this serenity ever again. He could feel Vaenr warn him in the back of his mind that they should be back before Oromis sends out a search team for both him and Brom. But he ignored it. He ignored it all and rolled over on top of his lover and looked into blue eyes and saw love. He licked his lips and, even though he wanted to tell Brom that he loved him, he could not speak it. So instead, he would show him.

_One week later..._

This, Morzan decided, was the hardest and worst decision in his entire life. Even though he was human, even though he had faced against many people, even though he had the tip of his finger snipped off for thievery at a young tender age, even though he was a _dragon rider_ nothing could prepare him for this. He could feel Vaenr's rage and anger towards Oromis, and made no motion to stop him. He could wreak havoc on Oromis for all he cared.

Looking down, Morzan stared at the small man, taking in every scar and committed it to memory. He looked at the lips, he remembered kissing them. He looked at the cheeks, he remembered the blushes when he made love to him. He looked at the closed eyelids and remembered the sparkling blue eyes that he had fallen so hard for. Closing his eyes, Morzan reached out to Brom with his conscience, watching Brom's dreams. Bright colours, sparkling dragons, and peace. Lovely sunsets and sunrises. Nothing of Morzan. Then...there was a flicker. A small flash of red.

Morzan peered deeper inside Brom's mind, watching as he replayed their last love-making session in Brom's mind. He felt his heard squeeze tightly when he remembered the words he uttered towards his true lover.

"_I will make love to you like there is no tomorrow, Brom."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because...I.."_

"_Shh...It's okay, Morzan. I know you can't say _it_ yet-"_

"_Then I will show you."_

Morzan then pulled out of Brom's mind, shocked to find that there was a drop of water on his Brom's cheek. I looked around for a leaking faucet of some kind, only to find that his vision was blurry and out of focus. He brought his hand up to his face and was immensely surprised to find that he was..._crying._

_'Goodbye...Brom.' _Morzan thought, leaning down to kiss his lover's lips one last time. He took everything in. The smell, the taste, and the feeling of Brom. Standing upright, he turned away and walked out of the house and watched as Vaenr's neck was curled around Saphira's, a tear the size of his fist leaked out of his large eye. As they parted, Morzan noted to himself that he wasn't the only one who is losing the one closest to your heart.

_'Goodbye, Saphira.'_Morzan thought, looking at the beautiful blue dragon. While his dragon was a male, and striking, the blue dragon was undoubtedly beautiful.

_'Goodbye...Morzan.'_ She leaned forward and brushed noses with his ruby-red dragon before turning away, tears that looked like diamonds fell out of her icy-blue eyes and fell onto the forest ground.

I silently climbed onto Vaenr and together, both Morzan and Vaenr left Ellesmera, leaving their hearts behind.

_Many, many years later..._

Brom stared down at his old lover, feeling the love surface inside him again, before shaking his head. Morzan killed his _dragon, his fucking dragon!_ The pain! The agony of the betrayal had gnawed inside him like nothing ever did. Though, deep down, deeper past the death of his closest friend, was the true betrayal that made Brom weep at night and curse Morzan...and then beg for forgiveness.

It was when Morzan had abandoned him – and everything else, and joined Galbatorix, the man whom Morzan swore that he would never _ever_ join. Another lie. Brom had cried himself to sleep so many times when he realized that his lover, his Morzan, had betrayed him. Master Oromis was sad, and there was the look of regret on his face whenever Morzan was brought up. Such utter and raw regret was on the elven face that belonged to his master.

"Brom.." Morzan coughed, blood flowing out of his mouth. Brom felt his eyes burn as the sword was pushed deeper inside Morzan's chest. The sword that _he_ put there. He, Brom, had stabbed his one and only _true_ lover.

"You...betrayed me!" Brom nearly wailed. He wanted to accuse him, to hit him, to kick, scratch, punch. But he had already stabbed him, and death was already knocking on Morzan's door.

Then, he did something that made Brom stop dead in his tracks.

He smiled.

It was nothing like the smiles Brom had seen in the times when they fought. No, it was the smile that was reserved for _Brom_ when they used to sneak into their clearing and make love. When they would kiss and part for the need for air. It was the smile that made Brom's heart jump and speed up. It was no different now.

"Morzan.."Brom whispered, falling to his knee's. He could see his lover's eyes glaze over with tears and watched as they fell down the sides of his face. Crawling forward, all hatred forgotten, Brom was on his knee's, watching as Morzan raised a hand and touched the side of his face with tenderness in his eyes. A tenderness that made Brom flush and want to look away. It was love.

"**I love you.**" Morzan whispered in the ancient language. Brom's blue eyes went wide as those words echoed in his mind. He desperately wanted to reply, watching as Morzan laughed, only causing blood to come out of his mouth. Brom could feel Vaenr's hot breath down his back and looked at the ruby dragon. The sorrowful red eyes stared back into his own blue eyes, and suddenly, Brom felt tears fall out of his eyes.

"Take the egg...get her away from...Galbatorix..."Morzan coughed, reaching back into his sack and pulled out a brilliant blue egg. Brom looked at it and then back at Morzan. The egg could wait. He grabbed it and put it down beside him, ignoring the smoke, the blood, and the screams of those all around him.

"Morzan...I...Don't leave me." Brom begged, causing Morzan to smile once again. Brom felt his heart clench and a sob escaped his throat.

"**I love you too..**:" Brom whispered, watching as Morzan's eyes glazed over, all life drained from his eyes. Brom looked up to see that Vaenr had closed his eyes, almost as if he were going to sleep and fell to the ground, crushing dead bodies that once followed Galbatorix with unmatched loyalty.

Brom didn't know how long he sat there, holding Morzan's now cold hand. He stood up, wiping his tears and reached to grab his sword, but stopped. Biting his lip, he grabbed Zar'roc and pulling his sword out of Morzan's chest and laid it down on Morzan's chest. Grabbing the brilliant blue egg, Brom turned around and left, ignoring the tears that streaked madly down his blue eyes.

**OMG! I finished this finally! I did it all in one hour, if only because I was hit so fast with this story that I thought, OMG, I HAVE to write this out!**

**Review for me, my pretties! Tell me what you think of it.**

**Phanny out!**


End file.
